1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display toys and, more particularly, to an aquatic motion display toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various aquatic motion display toys are commercially available. However, these aquatic motion display toys are commonly heavy and expensive. The maintenance work of the conventional aquatic motion display toys is also complicated because the user cannot easily detach the parts. Furthermore, when water falls from the high place, it may be plashed on to the surroundings.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an aquatic motion display toy, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to maintain. It is another object of the present invention to provide an aquatic motion display toy, which has a compact structure. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aquatic motion display toy, which prevents fallen water from splashing. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aquatic motion display toy, which produces an attractive pattern of waterfall. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aquatic motion display toy, which produces a lighting effect during generating of an attractive pattern of waterfall. According to one aspect of the present invention, the aquatic motion display toy is comprised of a hollow holder base holding an amount of water, a bottom panel fixedly mounted in the hollow holder base, an upper panel mounted in the hollow holder base above the bottom panel, a water pump adapted to pump water from the hollow holder base to water outlet pipes in the bottom panel and the upper panel, a transparent face panel mounted in the hollow holder base above the upper panel and defining with the upper panel a plurality of concentrically disposed annular water accumulation chambers, the face panel having a plurality of jet nozzles for output of water from the water accumulation chamber, and a splasher mounted in the holder base above the face panel for preventing splashing of fallen water. According to another aspect of the present invention, LEDs are provided in the upper panel and controlled to emit light toward fallen water during running of the water pump. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the upper panel comprises an annular bottom coupling flange press-fitted into an annular top coupling groove of the bottom panel, and a plurality of concentrically disposed annular top coupling grooves. The face panel comprises a plurality of annular bottom coupling flanges respectively press-fitted into the annular top coupling grooves of the upper panel, defining with the upper panel the aforesaid annular water accumulation chambers. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the jet nozzles of the face panel are tilted in direction toward the central axis passing through the center of the face panel.